The Molecular Biology and Biochemistry (MBB) Core of the DDRCC provides services critical to characterizing the[unreadable] fundamental building blocks of all living organisms: DNA, RNA, proteins and lipids. Alterations in these macromolecules are directly involved in dysregulations characterizing immune, inflammatory and neoplastic conditions of the Gl tract. This Core includes 4 major components: (1) DNA, (2) RNA, (3) Protein, and (4) Membrane lipid analysis. This Core replaced the Membrane Biophysics and Biochemistry Core in response to surveys of DDRCC members, who requested additional basic analytical services in each of these biomolecular areas. Several previous services, including ionized Ca2+ and immunostaining, were incorporated into other Cores. For DNA analysis, the MBB partnered with the Cancer Center equencing facility that enhanced the efficiency and cost savings and improved the technology for DNA sequencing. The Core's RNA component includes real time PCR and facilitated access to the University of Chicago's functional genomics laboratory. The DDRCC partnered with the functional genomics component, under the direction of Dr. Xininin Li, to offer this powerful technology at substantial cost savings to DDRCC members. The Core's protein component includes facilitated access to the proteomic facility and a consultative service for signal transduction studies. The DDRCC partnered with the University of Chicago proteomics laboratory that includes state of the art Mass Spectrometry resources under the direction of Dr. Alex Schilling. The DDRCC provides members substantial discounts for proteomics experiments to facilitate the wider use of this powerful technology by researchers in Gl-related disorders. The lipid composition stucies of the original Core were expanded to include membrane lipid raft preparations to assess their roles as signaling platforms. The Core's accounting functions are centralized in the administrative Core that enhances efficiency, cost-effectiveness, and coordination with these components. The Administrative Directors of the MBB Core, Drs. Marc Bissonnette and Judy Cho, oversee the operations of[unreadable] all components. Directors are responsible for ensuring proper scientific direction and efficient use of services and facilities of their respective sections. Restructuring this Core to allow members to use DNA arrays and proteomic analysis at greatly reduced costs has increased the usership of these laboratories, which is anticipated to grow substantially during the next cycle of this Grant. This Core is heavily used by DDRCC members because of substantial cost savings, relevance, and high quality of services and resources. Each of the Components offers training of new and established investigators unfamiliar with these experimental approaches. The MBB Core has helped to foster multidisciplinary collaborations ard promote productive exchanges brought about by sharing of resources.